ultra_super_fighting_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
'''Religion '''is a mechanic in Ultra Super Fighting Force 7 that determines your lifestyle. There are many religions to choose, and you can convert to any other religion with a few exceptions. Types of Religion There are many religions in Ultra Super Fighting Force 7. You start off with nothing, but you can slowly convert to one. You can deny any religion, but religions have long term benefits in the game. * Pelio: This is the most common religion in the game. The Pelioists worship the God of Fun, Divertos, and the God of Work, Trajos. The common practices of this religion are balancing fun and work, and you usually have to fight in the military for at least one whole forecast. The leader of the Pelioists in the Pelio Pope, who speaks to Divertos and Trajos through the Commonwealth Bible. * Hoca: This is usually only in the Holdagon Realm, although there are a few outsiders in other Realms. This religion praises the God of Life, Berthos, and tries to avoid the Goddess of Death, Roje. This religion isn't as strict as other religions, but most people in Holdagon praise Berthos anyways. There isn't any sacred text, other than a scroll that reads "In any century in which disease plagues the world, Berthos will be by thou side, and therefore will protect thou from the Goddess of Death, Roje, from punishing thou longer". * Kjel Leon: This is one of the two common religions in the Kjelgard Realm. There isn't any god for this religion, except they treat the Salamander King as their god and forever serve him. There is no holy text, only the kings orders and laws. This isn't really practiced in the alternate Kjelgard, Rcleus, but there are still some. * Kijin: This is the other common religion in the Kjelgard Realm. This is also practiced a lot in Rcleus. They worship the God of Creatures, Kijo, the Goddess of Planets, Kiji, and the God of Space, Kijan. They also worship the ancient dragon Kijabinalistic. Their holy text is the Dragon Scroll, which states that they should always have self-confidence and defend their people. They are also required to wear certain clothes if they are not in the military, usually a tuxedo for a man and a dress for a woman. This religion hates the salamander people, and they broke apart from the religion Kjel Leon many centuries ago because of this. They are usually friendly people, but they can be passive-aggressive if not treated right. * Atronus: This is the only religion accepted in the Atro Realm, and is the official religion of the aforementioned Realm. This is more of a cult type religion, as they all wear robes and have meetings. They seperate into different clans and adapt the hunter-gatherer lifestyle. They worship the God of War, Battolus, and despise the God of Rain, Petris. They think that rain is a bad sign of the future, and they frequently build portals to the Future Realm to check if anything bad has happened to their people. There are Atro clans outside of the Atro Realm, but they are usually isolated from foreign contact. They will gladly accept you into their religion. Their sacred text is carved in stone, and is called the Atronus Bono. * Chilism: This is one of the many religions practiced in the Future Realm. They only worship Brethlos. They are the least strict with their religion, as they don't even have to attend church. Brethlos does lose TP with you if you do this, but he easily forgives. Their holy text is the Chilism Biography, in which they read about Brethlos' story when he put himself on the world. * Rojism: This is one of the more dark religions, as they worship the Goddess of Death, Roje. This is the most strict out of any religion, as if you miss one day of church, they Rojists will all shun you. Roje loses TP with you easily, so you have to pray to her every time you beat a boss. When she reaches her minimum TP with you, you will die and you'll be banished from the Rojist Church forever. The Rojists have to wear black clothes and have a black umbrella to repel the rain, or their religion says the rain will be absorbed into your soul and you'll lose part of your religion. Church is every 5 IGD every month. The holy text is the Rojan, which is filled with different books. You have to pay a lot in order to get all of the supplies for this religion, around 1000 IGC. * Revism: This religion is in many of the Realms, with the exception of the Past Realm. Revism is a more strict interpretation of Hoca, in where they still worship the God of Life, Berthos, and are extremely against the Goddess of Death, Roje, but they are required to go to church, or the temple in this case. This religion is usually practiced in small disease-ridden areas that aren't in the Holdagon. Sometimes, this religion is practiced in the Holdagon Realm. The holy text is an expanded or what they call the "true" version of the ancient scroll. The scroll is renamed the Scroll of Revism. They mainly focus on resurrection from disease or other death causes and redemption from sins.